It's just time for that biography
by Millie365
Summary: Some times you just get the urge to do something, you just do it.
1. Prologue

It's just time for that biography

_It's just time for that biography_

**Prologue**

Have you ever felt the certain urge to do something? I bet you have. I know I have; like a million times. First as an eight-year-_young_ kid when I stood on that stage in my first school play. I just felt that urge to act and do it for the rest of my life. And I went ahead and did it, right? Well, at least up until now; I have no idea what will happen later. Only time will show, but I still have that urge to act and sing and dance and do it for living. So I'm doing it.

Then later, when I saw that note about an audition for the Disney Original Movie _High School Musical. _I looked at it and thought that sure, it's a Disney movie, but hell, I love Disney. I felt the urge to go to that audition and knock them off their chairs. I did that too, didn't I?

And now; I'm sitting on my bed. I just spent the last three hours cleaning my room. Only God knows how I managed to live in all that mess and dust. Clothes everywhere, despite the fact that I actually do have a walk-in closet. You see, it's hard to keep the clothes inside there.

So now I'm sitting here on my bed and I get that feeling again, that sudden urge. And it tells me that I should really write my very own biography. I can start now and work on it, piece by piece; day by day. I can work on it until my life is near the end and all I want to do is give my fans what they always wanted, my true life-story.

It's no secret that my fans want to know everything about me; from how I grew up 'til all my relationships, unserious and serious. What they are most curious about is my relationship to Zac. I'm a private person. I love my private life. Just because that's exactly what it is; private. Mine, and no-one else. Is it cruel to think that way? No-uh, it isn't. It's my very own decision whether I want to tell everyone _everything _about my life. If I don't want to tell you how my New Years Eve with Zac was, I won't tell. That's all there is to it.

But I really am serious. I want to write my very own biography. Miley's doing it, right? I mean, she's signed some sort of contract so Disney will write it and she'll tell or something like that. I really don't know. But it's still the same sort of thing. She's 15 years old. I'm 19. I think that if Miley is able to write a biography, so am I; and I am going to do it; with pride. It's gonna be my best work; my life-work.

I grab my laptop that is laying in the bedside table, puts it in front of me, pushing the on-button, _veeery _eager to start.

And as I'm just about to put my fingers on the keyboard, the door handle moves and a person sticks it's head out behind the door to look inside.

"Vanessa, honey… Oh how nice your room looks now!"

Gosh, how annoying can a mother be? I love her and all, she the best mother I could ever have wished for, but what's up with the fact that parents always chose the worst time to interrupt you, especially with those comment about your room after it's cleaned or about the fact that _it was so extremely nice of you to help cleaning up after dinner – for once. _

It can really annoy the heck out of you, and as much as you want to accept that that is the way parents are – that it's just in their nature – you get totally pissed at them for showing up at the worst time.

I remember one time when Zac and I had a very romantic moment together, sitting on the floor side by side with out backs leaned to the bed, holding hands and-

"Sweetie, you remember that the Efron's are coming over for dinner tonight, right?"

How can I not remember that? Their oldest son is my boyfriend of almost 3 years and they're coming over for dinner. _The weekly dinner._

"Yes Mom, I remember. Anything else?"

She says no and excuses herself as he leaves my room. At least she knows when not to say anything more. I've always wondered if they really are, not stupid, but aware of how silly they actually sound when they ask those stupid questions and shoot their annoying comments at us, or if they really don't know that they sound so… so… so brainless.

So… where was I? Oh right, the "_Zanessa" _moment in my room. Well, it was at an early stage in our relationship and we were still completely un-known to the world around us. At least in the way that we weren't constantly followed by the bloody paparazzi. I soon found out that I loved him and I knew at this point, but I still hadn't said anything. I think-

"Nessa?" What _now?_

"What is it Stella?"

I'm so annoyed and Stella knows. It's a younger sisters job to be a constant pain in the ass, I know, but the worst part about sisters is that they really are aware that they are what they are. There's not a question as it is when it comes to parents; it's a fact.

"Have you seen my new tennis ball?" _A tennis ball??_

"Stella, have you ever seen me play with a tennis ball for the last few years?" I shoot annoyed back at her.

"No, but still, you might know. With Shadow liking them and all." Stella isn't afraid of me. I'm a nice big sister after all. And she definitely isn't afraid of shooting comments back at me with the same tone as I threw towards her.

"Stella, just tell me, how often have you heard me walking around the house asking for things that somehow disappeared, only to find them months later in some secret spot of Shadow's?"

"Fine, I get the point." Now she's annoyed with me, but whatever. I really don't care right now. I know it'll pass as soon as she gets into her own room and I don't feel bad about acting the way I did. It's just normal sister love. She annoys me and I annoy her. That's life.

Now I'm way off topic. I was gonna tell you about that moment I had with Zac, but I don't feel like telling that story anymore. Don't blame me, blame my annoying family.

I think it's time to start on my biography. It's going to be great; no, not great, _awesome!_

--

_The life of Vanessa Anne Hudgens (working title)_

_**Prologue**_

_Hey people!_

_I know you know that I'm Vanessa Hudgens! Duh! Title of the book and picture on the cover and the fact that I don't think you'd buy a book you have no clue what is about or who wrote it._

_I want to take you through my life in the way that I see it myself. Life as a celebrity is, truth to be told, usually awesome. Except when the paparazzi try to ruin your life. I'm not saying that they purposely want to destroy anything good for me, but it seems like it's indeed very close. So when they make up stories about you on a daily basis and follow you wherever you go – even when you're out to get that one cup of coffee you so desperately need at that exact moment – and shoot questions at you about rumours they shouldn't really believe in the first place. You've heard the story about the time I was getting engaged to Zac and breaking up with him at the same time, right?_

_I want you to know the real story; how everything really happened. As I'm starting to write, I'm 19 years old. It's 2008 and I'm young, but I've been through a lot; good and bad. I'm thinking that it's easier to write about what happened when I was young now as I remember it clearly, then when I'm 60 years old and my childhood is a wage memory. Some of it at least. _

_Vanessa_

_**Chapter 1**_

**--**

Just when I'm done with the prologue and ready to start on the first real chapter a hear the door bell ring downstairs. I quickly close the program and shuts of the computer. I don't want anyone to read it. Not yet – eventually – hopefully.

I walk slowly down the stairs and sees Zac, Dylan and their parents standing in the hall way taking their clothes off.

"Hey baby!" Zac says with a grin and I smile back at him. Gosh, so sexy. It's not a question why the majority of his fans are females.


	2. Chapter 1: December 14th 1988

Chapter 1: December 14th 1988

**Chapter 1: December 14****th**** 1988**

Sometimes I wish I wasn't so busy all the time. I've has people that isn't in the same business as me say that it must be so amazing to have so much free time. I don't get where they got that from. I'm always doing something. If you think that I sleep 'til noon every day, it's not true.

I get up around 6:30 every morning. There's always something on my schedule. When I'm not working on my album I'm writing songs. When I'm not filming a movie, I'm either rehearsing or memorizing the script or reading the script for the first time, considering whether to do the movie or not. When I'm not hanging out with Zac for some one-on-one time; needed one-on-one time, I'm with friends and family – always thinking about him and texting him.

So just so you know; life is busy, also for me.

And as every other person, the wish of a little less stressful week is always there, in the back of your mind. And I just wish that I'd have some more time so I can finally sit down and write to first chapter of my biography. I'm just so busy all the time.

Right now I'm on my way to the movie premiere of Zac's newest film, _Everywhere and nowhere. _I totally read the script while he was memorizing – 'cause I helped him – and it is so good! I can't wait to see the result of it. And he played with Amanda Bynes again, so it's gonna be so fun!

Sadly he couldn't come with me, but he's gonna stand and welcome be at the red carpet and we're gonna walk up there together. We're totally over the fact that we want to hide ourselves. Especially after the kiss and the wonderful time we had at the Utah Jazz game while we filmed _High School Musical 3_. I got so much fan mail after that from people who basically freaked out because of it. It was hilarious to read – and watch. The one video I got was the best thing I've ever seen. I don't know why she was being videotaped, maybe someone had seen it and wanted to have the reaction on tape, but it was crazy. She was screaming and jumping up and down on her chair until she fell off it and the smile was enormous. Totally worth the kiss. The kiss wasn't half bad itself! :winkwink:

Oh I'm here! And right outside, as promised, is my prince! Zac looks so hot in his new suit. I just want to get into his arms and kiss him. I'm not gonna though. I'm going out of the limousine with gracious, hugging Zac, takes my arm around his waist as he does the same thing and we walk towards the entrance and the "photo area".

"You look georgeous," Zac whispers in my ear as we move slowly.

I smile up at him. He is so handsome. "You don't look so bad yourself," I whisper back.

"_Vanessa. Zac. Turn around. Could I get a smile please? Show it!" _What do they mean with show it? He just lost his chances. I'm not doin' anything more that smiling and posing today. He just blew it for that kiss they all want to see.

"Let's go inside," I say to Zac and he nods. He knows what I need and when I need it and I love it. I adore it. I love Zac.

--

Ok, yesterday was so much fun! First of all, the movie was so good and Zac did an amazing job. And inside, at the party, we met Ashley and Jared too. I mean, I did know they were gonna be there, but I didn't see them outside – maybe because we went inside so quickly. We had some serious relationship building going on. Like making out for about 30 minutes in the movie theatre. I have no idea why people didn't go inside, but they didn't and we got ourselves a nice half an hour.

I do not know what it is about this particular morning, but I'm feeling very good, and on the upside, there's nothing on my schedule until 14:00 pm, which means that I have around 3 hours do work on my little – sorry huge – project.

"Baby, why are you turning on your laptop?" I knew Zac would notice. He probably just wants be to stay in bed this morning, seeing he has the morning off too.

"I have to write something." I don't really want to tell him about my project yet. It's just too soon.

"But… me lonely in bed." He puts is face up. I almost can't see through it, but I've been waiting to start on the biography for real the whole week and I just can't wait. I think there's something about the Sundays. I always end up writing.

Hah! Hear me saying always when it's only the second time I'm ending up writing on a Sunday.

I ignore my sexy boyfriend with a pouting face and makes myself comfortable on the couch with my laptop and I start writing.

--

_**Chapter 1: December 14**__**th**__** 1988**_

_At 05:32 am on December 14__th__ 1988 in Salinas, California, I was born. I like to think of myself as a pink beauty. Light, cute pink, wrapped in a pink girly blanket lying in my mothers arm on the first day of my life. Little did I know, and little do I remember now. Very often you think you remember things, but you end up knowing you only remember the photograph. But I'm going to be clear with this, I do not remember anything from my first year. Every story is told by everyone else. Every memory belongs to family, not me. That is how it is. You're not able to remember much from the days you spent eating and sleeping. But a lot did still happen and I want to share the memories. _

_When I was a week the whole family had seen me, unless the enormous family from my mother's side which I've never met. I was the first one and every grandparent and every aunt and uncle were cuddling with me constantly, almost squeezing my parents away. That's what they're joking about at least!_

_6 months later, I got a baby cousin. Melanie lived only a 10 minutes walk away and we got close very soon. My Mom and my Aunt brought us together every day so I think they enjoyed the company too._

_The first year of my life past away in a blink of an eye, it seemed. I danced, I sung, I was happy most of the time. As a 8 months old little girl my parents played me "Angels" by Robbie Williams and I fell in love with it. I loved it from the very beginning. _

_At age 1, we were forced to move away from Salinas and to Ocean Beach. Even thought I was only a year old I understood that I was leaving Melanie and from what my family tells me, I cried for a very long time before I realized… something. _

_I went to kindergarten when I turned 2 and I got some friends. When you're two, you pretty much play with anyone who wants to play with you and I didn't really make any special friends. I do believe in the thing said about kindergarten in _High School Musical_ though. During that time, you didn't care about whether the person you played with was a basketball player or a drama queen or a brainiac. It didn't matter; we had fun while playing and that was what mattered. _

_But I do have a story from when I moved and I was so sad. I think my Mom thought it was a little funny, 'cause she laughs when she thinks of the story and all I can do is laugh with her. Small kids are fun to watch at times._

"_**Moving**_

_We were just about to leave Salinas. The moving truck had already left and we had to leave too. My parents, aunt and uncle were hugging and saying goodbye – you know, all the mushy stuff – and Melanie and I were left on the ground. We had just learned to walk so we stood and looked at each other, talking the famous baby language no-one can really understand. _

"_Ok, baby girl," my Mom said and lifted me up. "It's time to go."_

_I started screaming really loud and my Mom put me down on the ground again._

_I ran to Melanie and we just stood there, hugging, crying. Somehow we knew that we wouldn't see each other in a while and we felt sad. _

_My Dad went over and picked me up at the same time as my uncle Pete picked Melanie up and we got in the car. I looked out and saw Melanie and my aunt and uncle waving to me and my tears flew like a river down me cheeks as we drove away to our new house."_


	3. Chapter 2: The joy of being a bridesmaid

Chapter 2: The joy of being a bridesmaid

**Chapter 2: The joy of being a bridesmaid**

Oh my God! Ohmygoshohmygosh! OH.MY.GOSH! I can't even think.

Something just happened and you will not believe it! Well, actually, it's two things! I'm totally sqeeing now, this is so freakin' exciting!

You ready for the first thing?

ASHLEY AND JARED ARE GETTING MARRIED!

Yeah, I know. It's so exciting! And all true! Ashley called me yesterday and asked if Zac and I could come over today for a cup of coffee. I didn't hear anything in her voice – she is such a good actress – and when we came over today she seemed totally normal. Then we sat down and we got some coffee and we just talked about random stuff. Then they told us. I totally screamed. Poor Zac. I screamed right into his ear. Both Ashley and I got up and we hugged and screamed and danced around the kitchen like maniacs. But I was so damn excited!

And the best part is that I'm Ashley's bridesmaid and Zac is Jared's best man. That means we get to dance together at the wedding party! Oh, I'm so hyper now!

And I have some other news too! It's exciting too! I could be life changing, but it's already happening so many times a week, that it won't feel that much different. Except one thing though.

I'm moving into Zac's apartment!

We decided it a couple of days ago and it was ok with our parents so right now I'm packing my stuff. I'm gonna miss my Mom's cooking though. Zac is really great and all, but he isn't a very good cook. But he's a master on Mac & Cheese though!

It's going to be so nice to finally move out of my parent's house. Don't get me wrong; I love them and they've been nothing but good with me, but there really comes a time when you just need to get out of there. I actually think that I can appreciate them more by not living there.

Stella got a little sad when I told her, but I promised her to visit a lot and that she could visit us as much as she wanted, so she's cool with it now. She's so cute, my sister. I'm taking her out to dinner tonight so we have a little sister-sister time. I bet the paparazzi will love that.

The paparazzi seem to have a radar on us. Whenever I go outside, they're there. I have no clue how they even know where I am and when I'm coming out. One disturbing thought is that they have my whole schedule. Gosh, I really hope they don't have that. Then they will totally know about Ashley and Jared's wedding next June, even before they've come out with it officially, and it'll be my entire fault. Now that is one depressing thought.

Ashley asked Stella to be the flower girl in the wedding. Stella jumped up and down and screamed almost more than I did. She was so happy about it. She ran off to tell her best friend right away. I'm just hoping for Ash's sake that none of them will spill it to the media. But now I'm only thinking bad thoughts.

--

_**Chapter 2: The joy of being a flower girl**_

_It didn't take me long to get comfortable in my new house and I got some friends for life as early as in kindergarten. One of those friends was Alexa. We got close the minute we met and we were unseperatable. We had a lot of fun moments together in kindergarten as we were playing inside with the doll house and outside in the little house we liked to call our home. But we also had some cute – thought very sad for us at the time – moments. _

_One day I was home because I had the flu, and Alexa cried and cried. She only wanted to be with me, but I wasn't there. The adults tried everything when it came to get her to play with someone else. But nothing worked. Alexa ended up in the corner the whole day, crying until she got a headache, just because I wasn't there. _

_When I came back she cried some more. We were only 4, but we had a close bond. We hugged and held hands that whole day, and we did not want to say good bye when our parents came to get us when the day was over. _

_One year later my Aunt Maria got married and I got the honour of being the flower girl of the evening. I didn't really understand what happened that day, but I was definitely proud. I was very concentrated on my job when I walked down the isle. The church was full and everyone was watching. I loved the attention, although every time I looked up at my parents, I was so embarrassed. _

_The wedding reception was partly boring and partly super-duper-fun. As a 5 year-old, a long dinner is not what's highest on you wish list. And the dinner lasted over 2 hours, plus speeches. I fell asleep during the main course, and unfortunately for my parents, that got me fed up with extra energy the rest of the night. I did not want to go to bed. _

_I danced, I ran, I ate cake, I had a lot of fun. Being a flower girl and attending a wedding for the first time is a young girl's dream. It definitely was mine. _

_After experiencing a wedding close up like that made me dream about my own wedding. I was imagining a full church set with white roses all over the place. My dress, white with laces, my future husband – at the time it was a boy in school I had a childish crush on – standing right beside the priest, in a black suit, looking very handsome. _

_My wedding dream has changed a lot over the years, when it comes to man and when it comes to colour on the flowers. But one thing has always been the same; my Dad walking me down the isle and my mother on the front bench, smiling proudly at me, and I'm not embarrassed anymore. I'm only proud too, because I finally found the man I wanted to share the rest of my life with, and I'm ready to have what my Mom and Dad has. _

--

Ups, I'm late. I have to pick Stella up at her friend's house in 15 minutes and I'm not even dressed!

What to wear, what to wear?

I just figured out the downside of having so many pretty clothes and shoes. Well actually, there's two downsides.

1. When you're in a hurry to get dressed and leave, it's impossible to decide what to wear. Usually I spend a lot of time figuring out to wear, because I know there's paparazzi outside and I can't exactly look like a mess either, cause then they'll find something bad to say about me. I do not want bad publicity.

2. When I have to pack it all, like now when I'm moving, I really have a hard time packing it down. I don't have enough space. I actually think I have to go back and get the rest; take it in two rounds. Luckily, Zac do have enough space for my clothes. He has a walk-in closet all ready for my and my clothes!


	4. Chapter 3: Stella

**Chapter 3: Stella**

Stella is bugging me 24/7 these days. I've finally moved out, and with that I thought I'd get a little more privacy regarding my family. But no. Stella calls practically all the time, disrupts my much needed sleep in the morning when I for once have the morning off, and at nights, when Zac and I have snuggled up in the couch.

Don't get me wrong, I love my sister more than anything, but when you're 19 and moved out, you do want to have your own life at times without annoying sisters or parents hanging over you all the time. That's all I'm saying.

_**Chapter 3: Stella**_

_On November 13__th__ 1995 my family was blessed with my new baby sister Stella. As a proud 6/7 year-old I had gone the past nine months with pure excitement all over my face. I was excited to be an older sister, and I had practised on changing diapers and bottle feeding babies on my dolls. I couldn't wait for the day to finally come. _

_And when it finally came I couldn't be prouder. I walked around in that hospital and thought that every single person that I met knew that I was a big sister. And when an occasional person didn't see it, I made sure to tell them. _

_Soon I discovered that having a younger sibling isn't all the bliss that it seems like. When family came over, all they cared about was the new baby. When Christmas came my whole family showed up to see me in a Christmas play we had at school. I was very proud and was happy that they finally came for me again. That was after all what I had been used to the past 7 years. I lived in the glory of the attention they gave me that whole afternoon, until we all got home for dinner and Stella needed a bath. Their attention moved from me to her so quickly I didn't even know what happened. I ran around and sang and danced so I could get the attention back at me, but they only told me to calm down. Out of jealousy I ran away from home. _

_After what felt like hours my dad found me in the park where I was sitting. He looked sad and I hugged him so he would feel better. After I promised not to do anything like that ever again we walked home, where my family was waiting. I climbed up on my grandpa's lap and they involved me in the Stella-conversation. _

_From then on I've been the one my baby sister looked up to. That was our jobs, right there. She annoyed me more than anything and anyone, and I took care of her as the overprotective big sister. Like every couple of siblings we have our fights, but we're as close as we could be and I believe that is what's most important, to keep your family close wherever you are in life. _

--

Enough said


	5. Chapter 4: The beginning

**Chapter 4: The beginning**

I'm really stuck here I sit. I'm filming _Will. _Well, clearly not now, seeing I have the rest of the day off, but I'm here, in New York. Have I told you how much I love New York? The city that never sleeps. I certainly sleep well here! But there's always something to do, awesome stores and just heaven. Especially since I can't go here that often. I mean, it's on the other side of the country and our country is kind of big. So you get the point.

Anyways; that's not the point I'm trying to make. I've only written 2 chapters and I'm already stuck. This is not good. I need inspiration. Oh, my phone is ringing.

--

_I love Zac! 3_

_--_

Oh, I guess I wrote that. _Erase…done. _But yeah, it was Zac. And he knows how to light me up. He's the person that inspires me the most.

_**Chapter 4: The beginning**_

_My childhood went on like every other kids childhood. I was in kindergarten, I was in school up until high school. By the time I turned 8 I had performed in school productions of "The Wizard of Oz", Carousel" and "The Music Man". _

_High school. That was when my true fairytale started. Only I thought it was going to be a fairytale. The real life was nothing like the Disney stories my mother always read for me in bed. _

_My first step into the Hollywood world was auditioning for a commercial. This was also where I met Ashley Tisdale, as we auditioned together. I never actually intended to audition, but one of my friends where going, but had to cancel at the last minute, only she chose to replace herself with me, instead of cancelling. I was very nervous there I sat, waiting for it to be my turn to go in and do my job. _

_When Ashley came over to me and told me I had nothing to worry about, we became friends at once. We sat there and waited for our turns and told each other everything about our lives. Ashley was a professional, she told me. She'd been in the business since she was 3 and for her, this was only one of many auditions. I, on the other hand, had just entered my first, and what started as __nervousness__ quickly transformed to excitement. _

_Surprisingly, I managed to win the audition and as I was shooting the commercial I got even surer that that was the way I wanted to go, in direction of the movie world. As a result of winning the audition we had to move to L.A. for my career to move on, and so we did. _

_After that my career shot some sparks in the right direction. In 2002 I landed a role in _Thirteen_, which premiered in 2003. That was my feature-film debut, and I played alongside Brady Corbet, who after that became my boyfriend. We stayed strong for a couple of years, also during our next movie together, _Thunderbirds_, which premiered in 2004._

_Brady was my first real boyfriend and I let myself fall deep for him. That was probably the reason it was so hard for me when he broke up with me, in January 2005. I did a lot of things for him, including things I shouldn't have done, and at times it seemed like he didn't care. Whatever I did, I was never good enough for him. _

--

I am not good at this. I'll be surprised if I'll ever get this book published. At least now I know I chose the right career when I chose acting and singing. Well, at least it's good to have that all cleared out.


	6. Chapter 5: High School Musical

**Chapter 5: High School Musical**

Finally we're here again. I guess I consider Utah my second home because clearly, I feel at home once I set my feet on the Utah ground. This was the place it all started; this school was the place where friendships and relationships raised from the ground and blossomed. The 6 "wildcats". Zanessa. Jashley. There's tons of descriptions of everything that has happened between these walls, but no one can know for sure, expect for us; the people who were here from the beginning.

I feel blessed to have gotten the chance to experience what I have, and I know that the feeling is mutual.

_**Chapter 5: High School Musical**_

_2005 came and when I read about the audition from a Disney Channel Original Movie, High School Musical I felt like this was something I just had to do. I loved to sing, dance and act and this musical brought it all together, and there wasn't one good reason for me to skip this one. _

_As I walked in I heard a very familiar voice. One of my dearest friends, Ms. Ashley Tisdale was screaming and running towards me even before the door had closed behind me. "What are you doing here?" she said as she gave me a big hug. It was such a typical Ashley-question, and I did what I always do when she ask questions like that; I looked at her with a look that said 'are you seriously asking me that?' Because, let's face it, there was only one thing you could possibly be in that room for. _

_Little did I know about what Ashley being there had to do with my love destiny. But I soon figured out. _

_The first thing my friend did was to introduce me to Zachary David Alexander Efron, one of her friends. Personally I don't know what happened the moment I locked eyes with him. It was like I saw my whole future on a bunch of roses in those magical blue eyes. I don't even know how long we were standing there looking into each others eyes, but Ashley eventually took my arm and dragged me away. I was annoyed with her, I wanted to stay there and spend some more time with Zac. _

_But Ashley had another plan for me, it seemed. She explained that the way I had acted there, just looking at him like that – she said I looked like a really hungry dog who just saw some food – was not the right way for a girl to act. We needed to play hard to get. I didn't want Ashley to control my life, but she can be controlling at times, and I knew she only did what she meant was best for me. So I went on with it._

_It appeared to be harder than that though. _

_Ashley kept me as far away from Zac as possible, and I was starting to get really pissed at her for doing that to me. I thought it would be the best to actually talk to him and get to know him. But no, we needed him to fight for me, to do whatever it took so he could talk to me. Or something like that! I wasn't even that sure what happened, I was in la la land. _

_But Ashley's plan failed at one point. She hadn't thought about what would happen if we had to audition together, something we did have to. When they called our names I looked over at Ashley and the ever so chatty girl was speechless. _

_As we walked towards the audition doors we got to talk for real, and already then it surprised me how easy it was to talk to him. Never before had I gone right from meeting a guy to become friends with him the next minute. We stopped in front of the double doors into the audition room and he squeezed my hand before each took one door handle and we walked in. _

_After we had sung a couple of lines of the song they had told us to rehearse on and improvised out of a situation they told us about, Kenny Ortega's first question was "do you two know each other?" No, we told him. We'd just met. The look in the director's eyes was priceless. It is something I'll never forget, that's for sure. _

_They kept paring the two of us together at every audition we went back for, and we hoped that was a good sign. It turned out to be exactly that. After a couple of weeks both Zac and I got the phone call from Kenny and a month later we were together in Utah. _

_As we recorded songs, learned dance moves, and shot scenes the six of us; Zac, Ashley, Lucas Grabeel, Monique Coleman, Corbin Bleu and I grew closer and closer. As of the relationship between Zac and me, we took it slow. We never went on dates the first month, we simply hung out. In the end everyone saw that there was something between us other than friendship, except for me. It took a controlling Ashley to make us realize it, and we thank her with all our hearts. _

_**Second time around**_

_When we came back to film High School Musical 2 in 2007 we had already been through so much. The fact that High School Musical would end up as it did was unbelievable. In less than a year the whole world knew about our work, and us. Paparazzi marked us as must follow items, talk shows wanted us as guests, record companies wanted us to sign with them and we got dragged into the whole thing. _

_I signed with Hollywood records and in December 2006 my debut came out. We had a dance-along, a concert-tour, an ice show. It was almost too much for us. The life that we had left us in a second and replaced itself with a crazy one that no one really understood anything about. But this was our dream, and we finally got to live it. We knew our lives would change, and even though we weren't prepared for it to change so drastically, we didn't complain. _

_We had a blast being back together for the sequel. The dance moves were more extreme, the songs were bigger and even better than the last ones. We worked as hard as ever, just so we were sure not to disappoint the fans out there, who expected yet another great movie. _


	7. Chapter 6: Acting your way through life

**Chapter 6: Acting your way through life**

I have been seriously busy lately. There's like no time left. No time left to myself. No time left to my family. No time left to my boyfriend. Oh.. well, there was that trip to Turks and Caicos in July and it was awesome. But seriously, my life is freaky busy. I spent May and June in Utah filming High School Musical 3. I love that film. I know it's an odd thing to say, but being there filming it, it brings back memories and I love it. I know that when I'm gonna watch it at the premiere, I'm gonna cry and I'm gonna laugh and I'm gonna remember all the things that happened while filming those scenes. Because I had the time of my life and I met the most amazing people there is.

But I'm not going to be sentimental right now. That's for October, not August.

After filming, Zac took me too Turks and Caicos like I said. We went there to celebrate I guess. It was like a reward for finishing up High School Musical, a celebration of July 4th and just a trip to spend some time together, alone, without anything else on our minds than each others. It was a week of pure bliss.

When we got home I went straight into dance rehearsal for my tour. It was some exhausting ours, but it paid out good. My fair concert tour thing went really well. Just being on that stage performing is my life, it's what I live for. To see all those fans being there for me, screaming my name, filling up their cameras with pictures of me, videotaping my whole performance just to watch it later and show it to their friends. Just to see that and experience that means the world to me, and I can't point that out to them too much. And I'm afraid I haven't pointed it out to them too much yet.

So now I'm back in L.A. and I'm doing all this prep work for High School Musical 3.

I'm not complaining. I've never really complained about being busy and maybe not have the time to do exact what I want when I want to. I love singing and I love being an actress. A lot of people have said to me that I'm a great actress and I appreciate it so so much. And you know what? I am a great actress.

I love doing what I do, but being in the media practically 24/7 is very hard at times. There's always times in a person's life when you just want to be alone because everything that is happening around us just too much and it pretty much sucks. But I really don't have that much privacy to actually get to be alone. Unless I stay inside the house. But seriously, I need my daily coffee and I love going out to lunch. Paty's is my all time favourite place. But the press force me to act every single day. Every single day I go out and I put a smile on my face and I act happy. I act like I have the perfect life, even though everything is falling apart.

So yes, I am a damn good actress.

_**Chaper: 6: Acting your way through life**_

_August 2007 the evitable happened. _

_Breaking up with previous boyfriends means putting everything that has to do with them away. Of course fun moments will always be with you as good memories, but other things that you might regret, that's what you leave behind. _

_And I had. After taking those pictures of myself and sending them to my current boyfriend, I regretet it highly and swore to myself that I would never do anything like that again. I stored it in the past and I never thought I would have to think about it again. I didn't want to either. _

_But unfortunately, I had to._

_I was in Australia with Zac where he was promoting Hairspray. I was so very proud of him and we had a blast. I was glad I could finally spend some time with him, even thought it also meant going to premieres where I had to share him with the rest of the world. As we were standing in the elevator on our way to yet another premiere I got a phone call. It ruined every happy bone in my body and I fell apart. _

_It was Mr. Last Ex who had done the work. When I took naked pictures of myself and sends them to my boyfriend I don't expect him to publish them and earn a living of them. Even if I broke up with him and broke his heart at the same time. It's not a enough to ruin my life. My future was on spill._

_I skipped the premiere and went up to my room. I didn't see anything, I didn't feel anything. I felt empty. Zac had to go of course, but he came right back to me after the movie had ended. He told me that he had thought about me the whole time, nothing else mattered. Even though he didn't know what had happened. I didn't have the heart to tell him about that part of my past before and I never wanted him to hear it. But when I got that phone call I knew I couldn't put it of much longer. I didn't want to tell him, but I knew I had to. _

_It's expected for a boyfriend to freak out, at least a little, when you hear that your girlfriend once sent some naked pictures to a boyfriend and that they now are out on the internet for the whole world to see. But he didn't. And in a way that me freak out just a little bit more. Up until then I hadn't cried, I hadn't screamed, I hadn't uttered a single word the whole time I had sat on the bed in the hotel room. But when I told Zac and the only thing he did was to hold his hand around me so I could rest my head on his chest, I broke down. I cried and I apologized a million times. I didn't stop apologizing even though he told me that it wasn't my fault. I felt like I was the blame. If it hadn't been for me and my bad judgement at age 15 I would have never had to put Zac through this pain. I was sure that he was angry inside, but didn't want to show me. _

_We ended up staying up all night talking about it, simply because it helps to talk about things that bother you. But it was hard. Just imagine telling your boyfriend that the whole world is watching nude pictures of you and that there's nothing you can do about it. They're out there for ever. Simply no turning back. Done is done. I was grateful for the fact that he could sit there with me and be nothing but patient and understanding. Not one single word that came out of his mouth was against me and my actions, they were all about how this wasn't my fault. He said that when you're 15 you don't have the greatest judgement. He wanted me to understand that now, when we've grown up to understand how life really is, posting picture like that to get back at a old girlfriend who dumped him is really immature and not acceptable at all. The whole time I knew that it was just as hard for him as for me and that he probably wanted to go out and beat the crap out of the person he meant was the stupidest person in the world. _

_The next few days went by with no big struggles, other than facing the human population and trying to get over the things that had been said about me as people found out about the pictures.. Zac had one more premiere to attend, but I wasn't ready. I knew I had to go home to face the media back there, and in the end it wasn't possible to put it of any more. I left Australia and Zac and went back to L.A. and curious paparazzi. On my first day back it was held a press conference where I apologized and told them all how much I regretted it. There was no point in denying what had happened. Everyone could see that it was me. _

_More days went by in a blur. The whole world could see how miserable I was the first couple of days at home, but after that I put up an act and went out there was the happy person everyone had seen since day one. No one could really see what I felt because I acted my way through the tough part of life. Life had to move on and even though I still felt like someone had taken a hold on my heart and ripped it out of my chest I acted like everything was fine and that my life was back to normal. _

_Eventually life did get back to normal, but as of this day, there's not a day that goes by without me thinking about the horrible incident. It thought me a lesson and I learned._


End file.
